story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lars (SoW game)/Quotes
'General' *'First Introduction:' ""Hey, you're the new girl/guy, huh? I think we're gonna get along great. I'm Lars. I'll see you around." *'Morning:' "Good morning, player.♪" *'Afternoon:' "Oh, player. How's work going?" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player." *'Night:' "Yay, it's player again! The sun might have gone to sleep, but that doesn't mean we have to!" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh my! Is it really okay for me to receive Choco. Party Cake? Thank you very much.♪" *'Loved:' "That's one of my favorite things!♥ Thanks! This makes me really happy!" *'Liked:' "This is for me? Oh, thanks!♪" *'Neutral:' "For me?! Thank you!" *'Dislike:' "I simply don't like it." *'Hated:' "Huh? That's for me? It's not my favorite, but since you got it for me..." *'Horror:' "Eek! A Trash!? I don't want that! You really want me to have it? Well, okay then, but next time, remember I hate them!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh! Is that my birthday present!? I'm so happy.♥ Thank you." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I'm full to bursting!" 'Friendship' *'White:' "Just make yourself at home." *'Black:' "My mother puts things bluntly. But she gets lonely so easily. If you're in the neighbourhood, please stop by." *'Blue:' "In this town it's easy to find medicinal herbs, so it makes work less challenging. I would appreciate your help." *'Purple:' "I love cleaning and doing laundry. Don't you think that removing dirt is satisfying?" *'Yellow:' "Why don't you come in and have something to eat? We got sweet things too." *'Orange:' "I try to do my best, but I tend to make mistakes and mess up the medicine, so my father told me that he can't let me out of his sight. I feel awful." *'Teal:' "You are always diligent and I think you are great, player. I would like to be able to help out somehow.♪" *'Green:' "Wow, you look really cute today!☆ Did you do something with your hair?" *'Pink:' "I was able to marry you.♥" *'Red:' "Do you need something? No... nothing. Just one thing for me to think about in the future. ♥" *'Rainbow:' "I really enjoyed talking with you. But the thing is, I need a little time to myself now... If you still want to talk later, I'll be around.☆" 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is here. Warming up to summer!♥" *'Late Spring:' "Seeing the flowers in full bloom makes me feel so cheerful.♪" *'Early Summer:' "I don't mind the heat. I would prefer it to be summer year-round!" *'Late Summer:' "Doesn't working up a sweat on a hot day feel good? I love it!" *'Early Autumn:' "Just cool? It's freezing! And getting worse..." *'Late Autumn:' "I can't stand this cold weather!" *'Early Winter:' "I hate the cold. I don't feel like doing anything. I want to hibernate..." *'Late Winter:' "I don't mind watching the winter scenery from inside, but I want to see beautiful footprints when I go out." 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "I feel cheerful when the weather is good!♪" *'Cloudy:' "I don't like dark sky..." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are troublesome because the laundry doesn't dry." *'Snowy:' "I think snow is pretty. I was moved when we first saw it. I'd like that more if it weren't cold." 'Festival' *'Cooking Festival:' "I stewed up veggies that had the brighest colors!♫ A man's cooking has to be BOLD!" *'Summer Festival:' "Yo, player!!♥ That sun is very bright!" 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before the Wedding:' "We're almost ready for the wedding! AWESOME!♫" *'Having a Child:' "Pregnancy? This still feels a little strange to me." *'Having another Child:' "Having a new sibling still feels a little strange to me." *'After Childbirth:' "Having a child has been the most wonderful experience imaginable.♥" *'First Child grows up:' "I feel like Child is going to get married someday!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Child loves running laps around house area. So much energy!☆" Script 2 *'Before Married:' "Congratulations! But don't be careless!" *'Having a Child:' "Are you going to have a baby? It's always nice to have a newcomer!☆" *'Having another Child:' "Are you going to have another child? It's always nice to have a newcomer!☆" *'After Childbirth:' "It's so cute when the children sleeps.♪ They're so unsteady on their feet." *'First Child grows up:' "How is your child these days?" *'Second Child grows up:' "Your second child is friendly, isn't he/she?" 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Awesome!♥ I love this creature!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "So cute!" *'Win a Contest:' "Nice! Way to go!♪" *'Lost a Contest:' "Boo. I was cheering for you." *'Talk too Much:' "Cool! Let's talk!" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes